1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to indexing devices, and more particularly to apparatus for changeably indexing media information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rapid growth of the video recording industry is well known. The popularity of video recordings extends to home use of video cassettes for entertainment and educational purposes. Whether the programs are purchased or recorded by the viewer, video cassettes provide inexpensive high-quality entertainment and teaching aids.
With the accumulation of video tape cassettes, it becomes necessary to organize them in some way so as to maximize their usefulness. Physically storing the cassettes is usually little or no problem, because cassette files are readily available. On the other hand, organizing the programs contained on the cassettes, as distinguished from organizing the cassettes themselves, is a much more difficult task. That is particularly true with programs that are recorded by the home viewer, as several programs are often recorded on one cassette.
Keeping track of the home recorded programs on a cassette is especially troublesome if the programs are frequently erased and replaced with new programs. Writing, erasing, and rewriting program titles on the cassette box or on a cassette label is unsatisfactory, because the box or label soon becomes unsightly and even unuseable. Constantly erasing separate sheets of paper causes them to tear; loose paper sheets also are readily lost. Crossing out previously written titles on a box, label, or separate paper and then writing in new program information can quickly consume the space available on the sheet or label. Moreover, it is confusing to search for a particular program on a sheet that combines crossouts with current program titles.
Thus, a need exists for means to conveniently organize on a continuous basis the programs contained on video tape cassettes.